


Sharing (Hanji x Reader x Levi x Erwin)

by bebieabby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Degradation, Erwin Smith - Freeform, F/F, Hanji Zoe - Freeform, Kinky, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Masochism, Riding, Sadist Hanji, Sadist levi, Smut, Spit As Lube, Switch Erwin Smith, exhibitionist, female y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebieabby/pseuds/bebieabby
Summary: Your girlfriend, Hanji, requires your 'assistance' in her office to strategize a plan on what to do with the information found in the basement. Both Levi and Erwin attend the meeting.. but the atmosphere seems dreadfully tense.
Relationships: Hanji Zoe & Reader, hanji zoe / reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Sharing (Hanji x Reader x Levi x Erwin)

"What a mess.." You said, looking at all of the paperwork and clothing covering your bedroom floor.

As you began picking up the mess, Eren knocked on the door. "Enter."

He cleared his throat, "Oi, section commander wants to see you."

You nod, he closes your door and you drop everything you're carrying. You walk out of your room and head to Hanji's office. You couldn't help but think that this was about the basement, you along with the entire Scout Regiment had successfully retrieved all the information that the basement was said to carry. Everybody celebrated and you got absolutely HAMMERED, you didn't remember anything from that night. Biting the skin around your fingernails as you walked down the corridor, you overheard two familiar voices coming from your girlfriends office.

"How should we go about this, Hanji?" Levi's muffled voice rang into the hallway through the door.

"Let it play out." said Hanji.

You pushed the door open. You were confused as to what they were talking about. "You called, Section Commander?" You tilted your head and looked around the room, two of them had their eyes on you as soon as you entered. Erwin's face was.. different, looking down with his eyes half lidded and a slight red tint across his cheeks, nose and ears. It nice sight, but why was he staring at the ground like that?

"Ah, there you are love! You may drop the formalities, everybody knows."

"Oh, ahem, well it's only respectful if I-"

"Uh-ah, it's okay. Come sit down." She patted the seat next to her. Something felt different today. They were... a little more, demanding? It wasn't that you hated it, it was that you didn't know why, Why they were acting like this, especially in front of the captain and commander.

She pulled out some papers and began discussing the situation. You were very attentive when it came to meetings like these, it felt nice to be included. You yelped as you felt Hanji grip your thigh.

Hanji turned towards you, plastering a side smirk across her face and raising an eyebrow. "Everything okay, cadet?" she asked. God. That's why. Hanji, you little prick.

You nodded, and turned back towards the papers. "So what I'm getting from this is that the meeting with the queen will decide whether w- ugh." You rested your head on the table and clenched your fists. Hanji was palming your sex through your pants, and you were doing your best to ignore the heat building up in your lower abdomen.

"Ah, I see! This must be the effects of a hangover. I told you to not get too wasted, didn't I?" 

Levi spoke. "Why don't we let her rest?"

"No need, the meeting is almost over." Hanji continued her hand movement as you tried regathering yourself. You picked your head back up and signaled for Erwin to speak, he cleared his throat and began to talk about what they had found in the notebooks. You felt something starting to soak through your undergarments, and the speed of Hanji's hand picked up. You gripped their sleeve, trying to tell them that you were close and that they need to stop if they get caught. Levi caught you looking at them, it felt dirty being watched by the captain while the section commander was groping you under the table.. but something about his gaze aroused your curiosity. 

Out of nowhere, Hanji pressed down on your sweet spot. That sent you over the edge, you felt twitching in your pants. You gripped their sleeve even harder, Levi was still staring.

"Alright, this was very helpful, I believe the meeting is adjourned." She said, smiling at the two of them.

Now.

You had almost made it. They were about to leave. As you came, you forgot that you were staring at the captain, so when you let out helpless little mewls and moans, his mouth gaped a little. Hanji was smiling. "Oh, you almost made it darling."

"Hnn.. kkgh- I- I'm sorry.. I don't know why- what was-" You felt a sting on your cheek. As you grasped what happened, you felt Hanji pull her hand away. "You know, Levi, Erwin, I never thought you'd be into this stuff."

She slapped you. This felt humiliating. What is going on?

You were.. excited. Aroused. This was electrifying.

As you turned towards Levi and Erwin, what you saw was absolutely unbelievable. They both had raging boners, and above all of this, Hanji was enjoying it the most. "Come on, put on a show for us love." You felt strong arms grab you from behind and throw you over the desk. There was a loud slap that rang throughout the room.

This time, you couldn't hold back the sound that came out of your throat. She spanked you again, counting the amount of times her hand harshly grazed your ass. You looked up at them, shameless drool came out of your mouth. The sight was astounding, Erwin was rubbing Levi on the bulge that appeared not too long ago. Levi was staring at you, Erwin was staring at Levi. All of this was so confusing. 

"You wanna give it a try captain?"

Without any hesitation, he quickly replaced Hanji's hand with his, feeling you up and occasionally squeezing. "Hm."

There was a tug on the waistband of your pants. "Cadet, Hanji, may I?" 

You looked at Hanji, all she did was shrug. "Up to her. Can he, darling?"

Lifting your head up, you turned around to look at Levi. He was staring very intently at every crease in your clothing.

Curiosity, a funny thing. "Do it, Levi."

And with that, your clothing dropped to the floor. You'd never take Levi as the type to stare, he always seemed uninterested when it came to special activities, but here he is now, staring at you. He ran his thumb down the folds of your pussy, pressing down on your clit as he pulled his hand away and grabbed your waist. You shivered.

Hanji pulled the chair out, sitting down on it and watching.

You gripped the desk, feeling an unfamiliar texture touch you down there. Levi's tongue was lapping up whatever it could, leaving nothing to waste.

"Erwin, walk up to the desk there and unzip your fly."

You couldn't worry about what Hanji was doing, all your body was telling you was that you wanted more. Grinding against Levi's face, you turned around and watched as he skillfully played with your sensitive parts. 

Now you knew what Hanji was doing as you felt something tap your cheek. Hanji was standing behind Erwin, holding his cock and pressing it up against your face. "Come on now, you know what to do Y/N." The way your name effortlessly rolled off of her tongue made your eyes roll back. Erwin was covering his face with his hand, his mouth curled up. It was almost like he was embarrassed. You took him into your mouth, swirling your tongue and going deeper little by little.

Hanji thrusted her hips into Erwin's, forcing you to choke as the tip hit the back of your throat.

"AuUh- fuck..-" Erwin became more comfortable as Hanji kept up the pace of her hips against Erwin. Soon, Erwin was baby thrusting into your mouth as spit rolled down your chin. He moved the hair out of your face. With all this going on, you forgot that Levi was behind you working his mouth. You felt a sting against your ass once again, wincing.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me, cadet. I'm the one making you feel good." He pressed his lips against your ear, "I forgot, your mouth is full." 

You heard Hanji giggle, she laid her elbow on her knee, resting her head on her hand and smiling at you. "Look how pretty you are, such a good slut."

You smirked around Erwin's dick, if it's a show she wanted, it's a show she'll get. You placed your hands on Erwin's waist, pulling him towards you and holding him in your throat as your tongue played around.

"Oh? What a sudden change of pace." She got up, walking over and brushing your hair behind your ear. "Take it out of your mouth."

You pulled away and coughed, swallowing all of the extra spit filling up your mouth. You felt Levi's hand leave your waist, his spit slowly moving down your thighs. "Erwin, go lay on that couch, yes?"

He followed Hanji's orders, laying down and staring at all of the saliva covering his dick. You saw it twitch, and smiled.

"Y/N, ride him." 

"Huh?!" You whined.

"I know you can do it. Ride him."

Well, the straightforward tone in their voice definitely turned you on. Nonetheless, you found yourself walking over to Erwin, straddling his lap. There was already so much spit covering the both of you that there was no way his cock couldn't slide right in. All of a sudden, it looked a lot bigger than it did before.

"Oh, what a good girl. There you go, place it at the entrance." You listened to every command that came out of her mouth, her voice was more addicting than nicotine. You couldn't stop yourself, pleasure was the only thing on your mind as Hanji's silky voice chimed through your mind. 

As you slid down on Erwin, he thrusted upwards and held you there. 

A loud moan forced out of your throat, you looked at Hanji.

"Don't forget about Levi darling."

Switching your gaze to Levi, you held your hand out. He grabbed it, and you pulled him closer, grabbing his face and kissing him.

You moved your hips, bouncing up and down letting out small sounds as your tongue danced with Levi. He grabbed the back of your hair, yanking your head back. "Open your mouth."

As he said, you opened your mouth.

He spit in it.

"Swallow, and I'll keep my hand busy."

You swallowed, the taste of his saliva staying on your tongue.

Levi sat behind you, getting in the same straddling position that you were in and pressing his body up against yours. He felt perfect behind you, the way you fit in his arms as he played with your tits, the way he grinded against you. It was all so warm, it felt..

"So good.." You whispered. 

Everybody's eyes went towards you.

"Hm?" Hanji hummed, smiling. "What was that?"

"That was nice, cadet. Can we hear it again?" He ran his hands up your shirt. You gripped Erwin's shoulders as you felt his fingers roll your nipples up and down.

"I don't think we're gonna get it out of her again, Levi."

Erwin has been awfully silent. You looked down at him. His eyes pierced through yours, and he thrusted up into you, holding you down on his cock. "Uhhg.."

Eyes rolling back, you felt full. Erwin fit perfectly inside you, feeling him practically rearranging your insides.

"Mm, Y/N, doesn't that feel so nice?"

Hanji stood up and placed her hand on your stomach.

"You can feel it here, can't you? The very end of the commanders nice, long, hard dick pushing your insides up?"

She clicked her tongue, giving your neck a kiss, then your cheek, then your lips. As she pulled away, you leaned back in. You wanted more of them.

"I know darling, but I'm enjoying this far too much. Continue doing good, I'll give you a reward soon."

Levi laid back, watching you ride Erwin as he stroked himself. Erwin sat up, looking at you as his hands guided your waist. Your insides tightened, you felt a knot release that you didn't know was building up. The voice cracks in your moans as you rode your high forced the commander to pull out. As you were about to question why, you felt a hot liquid cover your stomach.

"Damn.. I almost forgot."

"You almost broke the rules, Erwin."

You were confused, as you kept your hands on Erwin's shoulders and looked back at Hanji.

"Oh, sorry. They're not allowed to cum inside. I don't mind sharing, but that won't be condoned." She smiled. You stared at her chest heaving, the way her breasts rested so perfectly in her shirt.

"Are you staring? Come on, your reward is coming. Give Levi release, then I'll give you what you want."

Scrambling and turning around to Levi, he started at you. You stared at him, heavily panting.

"Show me what you want."

This is most likely the only time you'll ever see Levi smile. "I want you to do me just like you did Erwin, slowly."

You straddled him, knees weak from continuously picking yourself up and dropping down. You held Levi close as you sunk down. You heard a groan come from him, adjusting to the warmth of your soaking pussy. He rested his hands on your thighs, looking at the ceiling. He wasn't as big as Erwin, but he hit the perfect spot inside of you. You leaned forward a little, and he started to buck his hips into yours. You kissed his neck, leaving a bite mark on his shoulder.

Hanji looked annoyed.

You continued kissing Levi around his face, soft wet pecks as you slowly bounced on him.

Erwin was still recovering from earlier, but he was watching as you desperately held onto Levi, and so was Hanji.

Being so sensitive from releasing so much, you were already close. Attempting to speed up, Levi grabbed your face. "I said, slowly."

"Sorry, captain."

He grinded his teeth together. "Change of plans, cadet."

He flipped you over onto your back, and mercilessly slammed into you. You bit down on your lip, occasionally letting your voice slip. It was too much, he kept hitting your good spot. You tightened around him, once again close to orgasm. "God damnit Y/N, you're taking it really nicely aren't you?" You nodded, holding onto him.

Tightening for the last time, you finally came. Apparently so did he, he pulled out and jerked himself off, covering you in his seed and using his other hand to rub circles around your clit.

You lay there limp, tired, and covered in all of their spit, semen and marks.

Hanji kept her promise, walking over and grabbing your chin. She softly kissed you, pulling away and going back in, she sweetly pushed your hair back as your mouths pressed together.

As she pulled away, she smiled, opening her mouth to say something.

"What a mess."

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Hanji goes by both she/they pros. Criticism is appreciated! This is my first time publicly posting something like this. This is a female Y/N fic, I'll make sure to post something with a male Y/N!


End file.
